Hujan, Dimana kita berbagi kehangatan
by KopiSore
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek antara sepasang kekasihi disaat hujan. IndoNeth/Nethindo Male!Indonesia X Fem!Netherland


**Hujan, Dimana Kita Berbagi Kehangatan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Axis Power Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya,**

 **Hujan, Dimana Kita Berbagi Kehangatan—FIRTCB**

 **Warning : Male!Indonesia X Fem!Netherland. OC, OOC, AU. Typo dan gak sesuai EYD.**

 **Summary: Hanya cerita pendek antara dua sejoli disaat hujan. IndoNeth/Nethindo Male!Indonesia X Fem!Netherland**

 **0-0-0-0**

Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun membasahi bumi. Tetes demi tetes itu pula air terus membasahi sepatu merah yang baru saja ia beli bersama Raditya. Wilda menggerutu dibalik syal putih bergaris birunya. Ia benci hujan. Terutama ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan santai di sore hari bersama kekasihnya.

"Tidak boleh menggerutu pada berkat lho…" Berbeda dengan Wilda, Raditya sangat menyukai hujan. Entah apa yang membuat pria berkulit gelap itu begitu menyukai tetesan air dingin yang turun dari langit. Kadang kesukaanya itu membuat Wilda hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau lihat apa yang diperbuat oleh 'berkat' pada sepatu yang baru kau belikan untukku." Wilda menunjukan sepatu basahnya pada Raditya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sayang Raditya sama sekali tak begitu mempedulikan rengekan wanita pirang disampingnya. Alih-alih merasa prihatin, ia malah bersiul ringan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kalau sore ini akan hujan. Kau tak mau mendengarkan." Raditya berkata enteng sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Wilda hanya membalas ucapan Raditya dengan tatapan tajam. Kata Raditya memang benar. Ialah yang memaksa Raditya untuk pergi berdua sore ini walau pria cuek itu sudah memperingatkan akan hujan. Namun, kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi mereka bisa jalan berdua? Dan lagi… Diskon tidak bisa menunggu.

Dan karena salahnya, disinilah mereka berdua. Berdiri dipinggir toko yang sudah menutup pintu. Menunggu hujan berhenti turun agar mereka berdua bisa pulang dan menghangatkan diri.

"Aku benci hujan." Beritahu Wilda sekali lagi. Ia selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali hujan turun. Dan setiap kali Wilda mengatakan itu Raditya pasti selalu menggulirkan kedua bola mata hitamnya. Entah karena bosan atau tidak senang dengan pernyataan kekasihnya itu. Dan tiap kali Wilda berkata seperti itu, Raditya akan menjawab dengan pernyataan yang sama.

"Aku menyukai hujan."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau sukai dari hujan Raditya," Wilda menggeleng kepalanya tanda tak paham, "Selain membersihkan langit dari debu dan memberi kehidupan pada dunia aku tak mengerti apa yang kau sukai dari mereka. Hujan itu membuatmu basah dan kedinginan. Mereka menghasilkan banjir. Mereka bahkan membuat kita terjebak disini seperti orang bodoh." Wilda mengeram kesal. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara Guntur mengelegar membuat wanita Belanda itu terkejut dan refleks memeluk kekasihnya yang berada disampingnya. Raditya tertawa pelan melihatnya. Sadar bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang memalukan, Wilda segera melepaskan kekasihnya dan menyembunyikan wajah memerah malunya di balik syal kesayanganya.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menyukai hujan selain memberi kehidupan dan membersihkan langit?" Tanya Raditya setelah tertawa. Wilda memperhatikan kekasihnya dari sudut matanya. "Hujan bisa membuat kita berdua terjebak disini." Katanya santai, tentu saja itu membuat Wilda bertanya-tanya bagaimana terjebak hujan bisa menyenangkan?

"Hujan bisa membuat kita diam di satu tempat dan berdiri berdempetan satu sama lain," Raditya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Wilda lalu memperlihatkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Wilda dengan bangga, "Dan membuat kita bergandengan tangan lama tanpa harus bertanya-tanya. Dan… Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan pelukan gratis berkat hujan." Katanya sambil tersenyum iseng. Kesal, Wilda menguatkan genggaman tangannya hingga tangan kekasihnya memerah. Sayang, kegiatannya itu tak bisa menghentikan tawa iseng Raditya.

Tawa Raditya akhirnya berhenti. Menyisakan sunyi diantara sepasang kekasih tersebut. Rintik-rintik hujan menjadi latar belakang diantara mereka berdua. Wilda akhirnya memilih berhenti mengomel dan menonton rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi bata merah yang menjadi jalan. Mencoba menikmati hujan seperti yang kekasihnya lakukan sekaligus menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan dari tangan kanan serta sekujur tubuh kanannya yang berdempetan dengan Raditya. Hampir saja wanita bermata biru itu jatuh tertidur karena rasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan jika saja Raditya tak bersin.

"HATCHIII!"

Yep, Pria itu memang menyukai hujan namun tak bisa tahan pada suhu yang hujan itu sebabkan.

"Kau tahu hujan akan turun tetapi kau hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis tanpa jaket."

"Argh! Jika saja kau tak menyeretku keluar aku sudah mengenakan jaket tebal sekarang."

Wilda mengulum tawa melihat Raditya hanya bisa mengigil kedinginan dan mengumpat pelan dibawah nafasnya. Akhirnya, wanita itu melepaskan mentel tebal yang selalu ia kenakan dan memasangkannya pada pria kedinginan disampingnya juga membagikan setengah syalnya pada Raditya. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang yang cukup tebal dan lagi, ia sudah terbiasa pada dingin, jadi memberikan mantelnya pada pria tropis yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong tipis tidaklah bermasalah untuknya.

Namun untuk Raditya yang memegang teguh pada prinsip pria sejati. Mendapatkan pertolongan dari Wilda yang merupakan seorang wanita merupakan hal yang tabu. Maka, dengan wajah tak senang ia segera melepaskan matel Wilda dan mengembalikannya pada wanita tersebut.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Kau mengatakan itu pada keadaan yang sama beberapa waktu lalu. Dan ingat apa yang terjadi? Kau demam Raditya. Tiga hari."

Wajah Raditya memerah malu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika udara dingin berhembus. Tubuhnya mengigil namun sikap keras kepalanya jauh lebih kuat dibanding kebutuhannya pada mantel ditangannya. Dengan hati teguh ia berusaha memasangkan kembali mantel tersebut kepada Wilda namun apalah daya, Wilda juga merupakan wanita yang keras kepala dan ia juga bersikukuh agar Raditya mengenakan mantel yang ia tawarkan. Apalagi ketika Raditya lagi-lagi bersin dan mengigil kedinginan.

"Dengar… Aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin dan kau tidak. Aku sudah pernah berlari dengan celana pendek ketika musim dingin Raditya. Kau lebih membutuhkan mantel itu dibanding aku."

"Aku tidak butuh man—HATCHIII!"

Ucapan Raditya terpotong oleh bersin dan wajah serius Wilda berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan. "Apanya yang tidak butuh?! Lihat! Kau itu kedinginan!"

Jelas-jelas kalah oleh perdebatan dengan kekasihnya, Raditya akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengenakan mantel yang diberikan oleh Wilda. Namun setelah ia memasang mantelnya, ia melepaskan syal yang dibagi oleh Wilda dan memberikannya kembali pada wanita Belanda tersebut.

" _Fine_!" Raditya mendengus kesal. Ia memasangkan Syal Wilda dengan wajah memerah karena malu juga karena kalah. "Tapi kau harus menggunakan semua syalnya. Aku tidak butuh kain-kain tebal sebanyak ini!" Katanya. Begitu selesai memasangkan syal pada Wilda, Raditya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya namun memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita disampingnya karena menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih saja bersemu merah.

Wilda hanya bisa menahan tawa. Kekasihnya itu terlalu manis. Terutama ketika bertingkah malu saat melakukan tindakan romantis yang sangat sederhana seperti menggenggam tangan atau membagi syal. Wajah memerah malunya itu terkadang membuat Wilda tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya pada pria canggung di sampingnya.

Wilda mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mengecup pipi Raditya yang sudah berubah merah. Sayangnya angin dingin lagi-lagi berhembus membuatnya mau tak mau mengigil kedinginan dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hatchiii!"

Dan bersin. Tentu saja.

"Wilda!" Raditya segera panik dan melepaskan mantelnya untuk mengembalikannya pada Wilda. Namun tentu saja wanita tersebut menahan Raditya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" Tentu saja ia tak mau mengakui kalau ia juga (sedikit) kedinginan. Mau sampai mati pun ia tak akan mengambil mantelnya kembali.

Raditya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Wilda. Jadi, mencoba meyakinkan wanita itu untuk mengambil mantelnya juga percuma. Tapi, dirinya sendiri juga seorang pria yang keras kepala. Ia tentu saja tak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya kedinginan hanya karena dirinya sendiri yang tak tahan terhadap udara dingin. Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik bergelut dengan otaknya, Pria Indonesia itu mendapat ide.

Ia bergerak, berdiri tepat di belakang Wilda yang kebingungan dengan tingkahnya. Ia lalu mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya hingga bagian bahu dan lengannya dapat tertutup oleh _layer_ mantel yang sebenarnya cukup untuk mereka berdua kenakan. Akhirnya, posisi mereka berdua berakhir dengan Raditya yang berdiri di belakang Willda, memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan erat serta menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya.

Wilda tentu saja kaget menerima perlakuan Raditya yang tidak terduga itu. Namun wanita itu tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan semburat tipis dipipinya. Memandang rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi sepatu merahnya sembari menikmati kehangatan manis yang ia dapatkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menikmati hujan.

"Kopi setelah ini?"

"Sempurna."

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Dun… Dun… Dun…! Nope! Ngga ada yang harus dikatakan selain FLUFF DAMNIT! Beginilah menurutku Male Indonesia seharusnya; Pria keras kepala, sedikit emosian, bisa senang dengan hal-hal sederhana, iseng namun canggung jika bertingkah romantis! But… who knows? Indonesia sendiri masih belum Canon jadi aku bisa membuat sikap OC sesukaku kan? (Cuman sedang berhati-hati pada seseorang diluar sana yang berpikir berbeda pada Male Indonesia.) Oh well…**

 **Review?**

 **CIAO~**


End file.
